


Friends with Benefits

by swc-afterdark (ironmermaidens)



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hermitcraft season 6, Porn with Feelings, Tit Jobs, mmhmmb!verse, references to trauma and the having of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmermaidens/pseuds/swc-afterdark
Summary: Evil X has a bit of a crush on Cleo. Lucky for him, being friends with her comes with its benefits.
Relationships: ZombieCleo/Evil Xisuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mmhmmb!verse, but can be read as a standalone.

Cleo visits him. Not as often as Xisuma, but often enough that he finds himself perking up every time he hears the door handle clicking, hoping that it’s her on the other side. Xisuma teases him about it one day and he blushes.

“It's not like I like her or anything!” Evil X says, and Xisuma laughs even harder at him.

He tries to contain his excitement from then on, but he still finds himself smiling stupidly when he sees her red hair through the window in the door.

She tells him about the server and he shows her the doodles and compositions in his notebook. It's simple, comfortable.

In his haste to show her his most recent project he runs his fingers along the edge of the notebook a little too quickly. He feels the sharp sting of paper against the pad of his index finger and hisses, shaking his hand out and cursing under his breath.

“Be careful!” Cleo says with a little laugh. “Did you give yourself a papercut?”

He grumbles a bit and nods, pinching his finger until blood beads in the shallow wound. A sudden thought hits him and with a blush he quietly asks, “Kiss it better?” 

Cleo laughs again, his cheeks growing more red at the sound until she takes his hand in hers and presses her lips against the cut. Her lips are soft, he thinks. Softer than he would expect from a zombie. 

He wants to feel them against his skin again. He finds any excuse he can to make that happen.

“I hit my elbow on the wall, kiss it better?”

“I dropped the lid of the food chest on my hand, kiss it better?”

“I hit my shin on the bed frame, kiss it better?”

She always laughs, and the sound brings a blush to his cheeks. Then she takes wherever he's claimed to have hurt and presses a feather light kiss to it. Part of him knows she's only humoring him, but he doesn't care. As long as she humors him he can pretend he'll feel those lips against his own eventually. 

Sometimes she finds him with wounds that have a little more gravity to them than others. The ones that result from his bad days.

“I pulled my pinky out of its socket.”

“I split my knuckles punching the wall.”

“I stabbed myself with my pen.”

He doesn't ever ask her to kiss those wounds, but she does anyway. She doesn't laugh, and her lips linger just a little longer than usual. He imagines her kissing along his jaw, down his chest to his waist. His breath hitches at the thought.

“Are you alright?” she asks him quietly, and he nods. 

As he lay in bed that night, he tells himself he needs to stop, even as he finds himself palming his cock to thoughts of Cleo’s perfect lips.

His sleep is poor, and not just because fantasies of Cleo run through his dreams all night. He lies awkwardly on his shoulder in such a way that it aches from his shoulder blade all the way to his collarbone when he wakes up. It haunts his mind long after the pain has faded, and Cleo is too perceptive not to notice his tense posture and stilted breathing.

“What’s wrong?” She asks. He clenches his jaw. It’s not enough to pull his mind from the phantom ache in his muscles. He bites his lower lip instead, worries it between his teeth in hopes that it will distract him. It works a little too well, and he flinches when he feels a light touch on his shoulder. “Evil X… you’re bleeding.”

He finally releases his lip and runs his tongue over it, tasting copper. 

“Heh,” he chokes out, digging his fingers into his blanket. It was one thing to tell Cleo about his breakdowns after the fact. It was another thing entirely to have her witness one. He doesn’t know what to say to her, how to explain what was wrong, how to reassure her he would be okay. He surprises even himself when the next words out of his mouth are, “Kiss it better?”

“Evil X…” Cleo says, and he shrinks in on himself. He was sure he could only stretch her good humor so far, and this may very well be the breaking point. 

She doesn’t leave, though. He feels a gentle hand cupping his burning cheek, turning his head towards her. He opens his mouth to ask what she’s doing, but before he can get the words out, her lips are pressed against his. He’s barely processed what’s happening when she speaks against his mouth. “Is that better?”

“Not sure,” he breaths, letting hesitant fingers wander across the comforter until they’re brushing against her thigh. “Maybe you should try again…”

Evil X feels her smile and then she’s kissing him, and this time he kisses back. She drags her nails along his cheek teasingly and he gasps, relaxing only when no pain follows the sensation. He’s in awe of it, as if it never occurred to him that such a thing could feel good. At the very least it had been a very long time since the thought had crossed his mind.

“Do you want me to stop?” She asks. He shakes his head. He never wants her to stop. The idea of being entirely at her mercy sends heat straight to his dick. He wants to trust her. He _does_ trust her. For some reason he wants her to know it.

“Do it again,” he says. Her hand caresses his cheek until it rests back where it had started. It doesn't move and for a moment, he almost thinks she isn’t going to. Then he feels the gentle pressure of her fingernails against his skin. He gasps again, lets his eyes flutter shut. 

The bed shifts beside him, and a weight settles on his lap. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to picture Cleo there straddling him. Her hands slide down his arms until they meet his and she grasps them, pulls them away from the bed and presses his palms to her hips. He presses his fingers into her skin as if to ground himself in the moment, ground himself in Cleo’s presence.

He feels her fingers at the hem of his shirt, glances down as they find their way beneath it, shivers as she runs them up his stomach to his chest. He lets his own knead at her hips, too shy to allow them to venture away from where she'd positioned them. "Cleo..."

Cleo leans forward, presses her lips against his again, then against his jaw, then his ear. Her voice is low as she speaks, her breath surprisingly hot. "What do you want me to do, Evil X?"

"Touch me," He says without hesitation, his cheeks burning as the words leave his mouth. "Please."

Her fingers brush against his nipples and he sucks in a breath of air, resists the temptation to suck his sore lip between his teeth. He feels her breath on the shell of his ear again, hears the sly smile in her voice as she says, "Touch you where?"

" _Cleo_ _..._ " He whines, sucks in another breath as her fingers tickle their way back down to his belly. He feels them at the edge of his pants, teasing him there.

"Touch you _where_ _,_ Evil X?"

"M-My dick, Cleo. Please..." He breathes. He nearly cries in relief as he feels her pulling at the edge of his pants, then in frustration as her fingers go no lower. 

He presses his hips up, trying to find any friction between himself and Cleo, but she raises herself up on her knees, and he grinds against the empty air. She clucks her tongue at him, pulls away to level him with a sharp look that makes his face burn even hotter.

"Naughty boy," She says. He digs his fingers into her hips in desperation, tries to pull her back down into his lap, but she doesn't budge. Her fingers are gone from his pants entirely now, but before he can mourn the loss of contact he feels them under his chin, a light caress that sends another shiver up his spine. 

He feels her thumb brush against his lip, gentle where his teeth had punctured. He wants her to push it between his lips, allow him to suck on it, lick it, but he doesn't dare push his luck. He still half expects her to get up and leave at any moment. 

"Evil X, sweetie," she says, and he swallows. Her thumb is still on his lip. "I want you to do something for me."

He isn't sure he should speak. He waits for her to elaborate. She smiles, and it makes his belly flutter in anticipation. "I want your hands... on my chest. _Under_ my shirt, Evil X."

Her thumb is light against his lips, light against his cheek, rubbing comforting circles into his skin as she waits so patiently through his hesitation. Evil X swallows again, moves his hands from Cleo's hips to her bare stomach. He glances up at her face, silently asking permission to go higher and she smiles, brushes his hair away from his face, tucking a lock behind his ear. 

"Keep going," She says. He nods, slides his fingers under the ragged edge of her top until they find the bottom of her breasts. Slowly, Evil X lets himself cup them, casting glances up at Cleo's face as he does. She keeps smiling gently at him, keeps running her fingers through his hair reassuringly, and he relaxes just a fraction. He brushes his thumbs against her nipples, a warmth returning to his cheeks as he feels her shiver beneath his touch. 

Evil X rolls her nipples between his fingers, feels her's tighten in his hair, her back arching into his touch, and does it again until he hears a soft, content sigh and his face is fully alight.

"You're beautiful," He mumbles, pulling on her nipples and drawing another not-quite-moan from her lips. 

"Aren't you a charmer," She responds, a smile in her voice. He ducks his head in embarrassment, and feels Cleo's lips press against the top of it. She puts a gentle finger under his chin, lifts his head back up until he's looking at her, and adds, "That's a _good_ thing, Evil X."

"Okay..." He breathes, and the butterflies in his belly flutter as she laughs. She presses her lips to his again. It distracts him enough that he doesn't realize her hands have returned to his pants until he feels her tugging at them, pulling them down until his cock is free. He feels her fingers wrap around him, pumping it ever so gently, and moans into her mouth. It feels like a dream. He wonders how she's making this seem so effortless. 

Cleo's hand is still pumping him, and he realizes he hasn't moved his own since she started kissing him. He begins kneading her breasts, perhaps a little too eagerly, because he feels her smile against his mouth, soft breath on his skin teasing him as she speaks. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Evil X says defensively, even as his voice raises in pitch when she brushes her thumb over the head of his cock. She hums thoughtfully, disbelievingly, and somehow his face feels even more flushed at the sound of it. Quietly, he amends, "Maybe."

"It's alright, Evil X," she says. "What are you nervous about?"

She kisses him one more time before moving to nibble at his ear lobe. He gasps. 

"I... I don't want to hurt you," he admits, his fingers slipping down her ribs. He feels her shiver under his touch again, runs his fingers back up until they're under her breasts. It's a gentle touch, a safe touch. 

"You aren't going to hurt me, sweetie," Cleo responds, the confidence in her voice almost enough to convince Evil X that it was true.

"...Don't wanna be hurt, either..." he mumbles. Cleo leans back and looks him in the eye, her hand slowing to a stop. Evil X can't help but buck up into her hand, his cheeks going red at his own desperation to feel her.

"Am I hurting you right now?" She asks. He shakes his head, bites his lip. He winces, feels his barely healed wound open back up, tastes copper on his tongue. He wants her to keep touching him, not have this conversation. They didn't need to get into his stupid trauma, did they? "If you tell me to stop, Evil X, I'll stop. Can I trust you to tell me to stop, if you want me to?"

He gives a jerky nod, shifts his hips. Moans softly as her hand begins to move again.

"There's a good boy," Cleo says, and Evil X bucks into her touch again. She smiles at him, gives him a few more quick pumps with her hand before sliding off his lap and onto her knees. He opens his mouth to protest, longing to feel her weight on his lap again, until she pushes his legs apart, leans forward into the space between them to bring her lips to his cock. 

His eyes go wide, watching her bob her head slowly, feels her lips and tongue on him—wet, not particularly warm, but still somehow perfect. He curls his fingers into his blanket, moans again, and feels Cleo take him deeper into her throat in response, pulling another moan from his own. He wonders if a zombie would have any kind of gag reflex to speak of, or if it was just an innately Cleo talent that she seemed to have no trouble taking his entire cock all the way to the hilt. 

She pulls off of him, looks up at him under her lashes as she moves to suck at the underside of his shaft. This time it's his turn to shiver as he suppresses another moan, sucking his lip between his teeth again before remembering how tender and torn up it already was. Cleo works her tongue up his length and Evil X quickly replaces his lip with his hand, chewing his fingers through the urge to moan.

"Evil X..." Cleo chuckles, nuzzling his dick. "It's okay to be loud. I _want_ to hear you."

Evil X hesitates, just a second too long for Cleo, who holds her hand up like a teacher confiscating something from a wayward schoolboy. He fidgets for just a moment before popping his fingers out of his mouth, allowing Cleo's hand to close around his and pull it towards herself. He feels her fingers resting on top of his free hand for just a moment before she grabs that one too. 

Cleo nuzzles him again before sitting up on her knees, scooting closer to him as she does. He's not sure what she's doing until she pulls his hands towards her body, pulls them back under her shirt and on her breasts again. She presses them together with his hands, stares pointedly into his eyes as she does. "Keep your hands right here, sweetie."

He nods, watches her smile, watches her work her mouth and throat until she puckers her lips, lets a string of drool drip out. He watches her tuck her chin, watches the spit stretch from her mouth to her tits. He's mesmerized by it, almost forgets where she's holding his hands and the way she's still staring into his eyes as he watches it. Doesn't even notice that she's moved until he feels the bottom of her breasts against his dick. 

Evil X exhales hard, a ghost of a whimper escaping on it, another following it as Cleo sinks down, his dick sliding smoothly between her tits. He can't help but buck his hips, nearly biting his lip again before remembering Cleo's words, letting a breathy moan out instead of trying to hold it in. 

" _Very_ good, Evil X," Cleo praises, and another, louder moan slips out as a result. He closes his eyes, focuses on keeping Cleo's tits pressed together around his dick, on matching the rocking of his hips with Cleo's own movement, on letting every little sound that forms in his throat find its way out of his mouth. 

Cleo's hands finally let go of his own and he feels her fingers tickling against his belly, his breath hitching at the touch. "Cleo..."

She doesn't stop moving, her tits still pressed tight around his cock. Evil X almost forgets he's the one holding them there, that Cleo _wants_ him to hold them there, that she _wants_ to fuck him, that she _wants_ to feel his cock between her breasts, _wants_ to feel him cum—

And he does, a weak, breathy shout passing his lips as he kneads Cleo's breasts, feels her fingers scratching lightly down his sides. He pants, blinks open his eyes, a blush creeping back across his cheeks as his eyes trace the cum he's left across hers. Evil X feels a quiet apology on his lips, but before he can get it out she purses her lips in a barely restrained smile and says, "Have I got something on my face?"

A snort escapes him, and he nods. "Yeah."

Cleo leans close to him, and he drops his hands back to his sides. He can almost feel her breath on his skin. He isn't sure if she intends to do or say something to him. He doesn't leave her a chance to. He leans forward, licks some of his own cum off of her cheek before he realizes what he's doing and jerks back. "Sorry..."

Cleo laughs. "It's alright, Evil X. Cute, even."

Instead of scolding him she presses her face against his chest, wiping the rest of her face clean on his shirt. His cheeks feel like they're on fire watching her. 

He's still not sure any of it was real. But he feels her fingers still tickling gently against his sides, feels her face rubbing against his chest, sees every little bounce of her curls as she moves. Sees her look up at him again before she climbs into his lap once more. Feels her lips pressing against his once more.

"Is that better?"


End file.
